Everything and Nothing
by CherryTwister
Summary: SQUEAL TO SOUL MATES Buffy still has no memory of Angel. He tries to help, but it's seems hope less. What happens when Buffy turns to someone else and will Angel fight back? And will Buffy ever get her memory back?


Everything and Nothing  
  
By CherryTwister  
  
Summary: SQUEAL TO SOUL MATES Buffy still has no memory of Angel. He tries to help, but it's seems hope less. What happens when Buffy turns to someone else and will Angel fight back? And will Buffy ever get her memory back?  
  
IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOUL MATES DO IT NOW BECAUSE NONE OF THID WILL MAKE SENSE TO YOU!!!  
  
*********Buffy's POV************  
  
It has been a month since I got out of the hospital. I went home to a house that I can't remember and a neighborhood, which isn't familiar to me. It's not easy for me. I keep trying to think about my past, but I come up blank. It frights me at the thought of having memory loss for the rest of my life. I can't remember my parent, friends, and worst of all him.  
  
He said his name was Angel; it's a pretty name. Though like everyone else I can't remember ever seeing him before. He's has been with me everyday since I got out of the hospital. Angel has been trying to help me remember, but I don't have the heart to tell him it's hopeless.  
  
I wish I could remember everything about me. I had to go to a funeral for someone named Chris. Supposedly he saved my life, but I can't remember him. Angel told me he was related to him someway, but I can't remember. I know I'm not the only one that wants me to get my memory back. Everyone looks sad and depressed when I can't remember something as simple as where my room is. My mom even has to look away from me sometimes because she can't bare the fact that I can't remember her. Even Angel's eyes get cloudily then he tries to explain things.  
  
I'm going back to school today. Angel is going to pick me up and show me around. I'm sacred and excited. It feels like the first time I would be going to Sunnydale High, though it really isn't. I know I'm going to have to face many people I've long forgotten, but I've accepted that. I accepted that I may never get my memory back.  
  
"Buffy, Angels here." My mom called from down stairs. I gabbed my leather jacket from the chair and ran down stairs. Mom gave me a kiss good bye, asking me one more time if I would like her to go with me. I shook my head; I have to do this on my own, with the help of Angel of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School  
  
"You ready?" Angel asked worried as we parked in the Sunndydale High parking lot.  
  
"Yes," I lied. The truth was I was scared, scared of the past I couldn't remember. As we walked through the parking lot a heard people whispering and I could feel their stares, but I keep facing straight. As we got to the school's entrance two girls that had came to see me at the hospital ran up and gave me a hug. They told me they were Willow and Cordelia, my best friends. Though I can't remember them, I still try and act friendly to them. I hugged them back and forced a fake smile. Three boys appeared from behind them, one with platinum hair and the second one had dark hair. I looked up to face the third one and smiled at him. He had dirty blonde hair and was good-looking. I'm surprised I can't remember him. Were we friends, had we dated before?  
  
"Buffy, this is Spike, Xander, and Riley. Do you remember them?" Willow, the red head asked me hopefully. I shook my head and they all looked at me with sad faces. I hate when they do that, I hate people feeling sorry for me.  
  
"Well, don't worry everything's going to be like old times." Cordelia changed subjects and for some reason I had the feeling it wasn't going to be like old times. We all walked into the school and I felt like I was in a new place. I tried to forget that I had been here before I just can't remember it. I just want a fresh start, like nothings wrong with me and I'm just the new girl.  
  
"Mind if I play tour guide." Riley asked and slipped his arm around my waist. I caught angry look Angel gave Riley, but I didn't understand why Angel would care if Riley was flirting with me.  
  
"Angel, you don't mind if Riley's shows me around?" I asked Angel. I knew Angel wanted to show me around, but I feel more comfortable around Riley. I don't think he aspects so much from me, I know Angel's hurt about my memory, but he has to get over it. I did and now I'm trying to move on.  
  
"Sure." He mumbled and stomped off to his homeroom. The other four looked at me strangely and then turned away themselves. Then they left me with Riley and I tried to be happy. Though I kept feeling that something was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I don't know if I really like the way I started this story off. Tell me if you like it because if no one does I'm not going to write anymore of it.  
  
~Review if you want more~ 


End file.
